yokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Daruma-san
this urban legend is a game from japan call daruma-san. daruma-san is a bath game. The Bath Game, formerly known as "Daruma-san" i'''s an old game summoning a ghost from a bathtub that follows you all day. Playing '''Daruma-san can result in bad things happening to you, even death. Things That You Will Need A bathroom with a bathtub. Starting The Game # Before you go to bed, take off all of your clothes. # Enter the bathroom, fill up the bathtub and turn out all the lights. # Sit in the middle of the bathtub while facing the faucet/tap. Close your eyes and wash your hair # As you wash your hair, you should repeat these words "Daruma-san fell down. Daruma-san fell down." Do not stop repeating this until you finish washing your hair. Your eyes must remained shut. # As you wash your hair, you will picture a Japanese woman standing in the bathtub. She will slip and fall onto a rusty tap gouging her eye out, killing her. # You will hear a sound coming from behind you or feel a movement in the bath. Do not turn around or peek. You have finally summoned the ghost. You will feel her presence as she emerges out of the bathtub. Ask out loudly "Why did you fall in the bathtub?" # You can finally get out of the bathtub and make sure your eyes are remain shut. Make sure not to slip or trip as you get out of the bath. Do not drain the water until next morning. # Shut the door behind you. It is now safe to open your eyes. Keep the water in the bathtub until morning. Do not turn any lights on. Go to bed. What The Woman Looks Like The woman is a ghostly figure that will follow you all day. She wears tattered and stained white clothes with black hair. She has only one eye. Her left eye is wide open and bloodshot. Her right eye is missing, just leaving a bloody hollow eye socket. Playing The Game When you wake up in the morning, the game will begin. Your day will begin normal, until you will feel the presence of the one eyed woman glancing over your right shoulder. When you turn around, she will not be there. She will get closer and closer as your day goes on. Do not let her catch you. If the one eyed woman is getting too close, you should shout "Tomare!" which means "Stop!" then runaway fast. This will put distance between you and the woman. You must end this game before midnight or else she will keep stalking you, and appear in your dreams to kill you Ending The Game To end the game, you must catch a glimpse of the one eyed woman and shout "Kitta!" Which means "I cut you loose!" while swinging your arm in a chopping motion. The game will end and the one eyed woman won't follow you anymore. Rules # Do not open your eyes when the ghost first appears. # Do not let the one eyed woman trip you when you leave the bathtub. # Do not re-enter the bathroom after you leave. # Do not drain the bath until morning. # Do not let the one eyed woman catch you.